


Safe

by ShizukaHanagawa



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa
Summary: Chaos was everywhere, but they made each other feel safe. That's all that mattered.





	Safe

She stood by the window, watching the outside world. It was raining heavily so her senses were dulled, putting her at a disadvantage. She was waiting for her lover, Ayato, to come by the apartment again, but it looked like he wouldn’t be able to. The ward was crawling with Doves, looking for nothing more than a fight. (f/n) placed a hand over her heart and gripped the fabric tightly. Worry was surging through her veins, but Ayato had told her not to worry. He had also warned her to stay away from the windows tonight, or her identity would be exposed. There was no way he would ever put his ghoul lover in danger.

She somehow managed to pull herself away from the window, just in time to see a light being shined before quickly moving away. Those damn Doves. (f/n) turned up the heat in the cold apartment and pulled her sweater closer to her body before slipping into the bed and turning on the TV, determined to wait out her anticipation of her lover.

A thud was heard followed by the splatter of blood on the window. Looks like the Doves had caught someone. What a shame for not staying in their own area. Honestly, (f/n) couldn’t care less. Every ghoul knows that when it rains, you stay indoors. You lose your sense of smell and then everything goes to shit. (f/n) wasn’t worried about the Doves knocking on her door. She lived in an apartment complex that was nothing but humans, save her and Ayato. The couple did every part to look, act, and even eat like humans do so no one would suspect a thing. When they needed to eat, they simply went to an isolated area where people committed suicide and took from there. Nothing more, nothing less.

Harsh knocking was heard from her front door and the girl reluctantly slipped from her bed, bare feet padding against the cold floor, sending shivers up her spine. When she opened the door, there stood two Doves, leaning against her doorway as if they knew something.

“Can I help you?” (f/n) asked.

“Yes, ma’am, we’re actually scouting the area for any ghouls and your address came up quite often. Do you mind if we come in and inspect the apartment?” (f/n) felt sick to her stomach.

“Sure. Come on in. Excuse the coldness of the house.”

The Doves closely inspected the apartment while (f/n) made food and tea for the Doves and herself. Her ghoul body couldn’t handle tea, but if she had made coffee, her cover would’ve been blown. The Doves didn’t make a mess, which (f/n) was thankful for, but they did take their time. To be blunt, (f/n) was scared. She brought the food to the table and sat down.

“Gentlemen, I have made sandwiches and tea. Would you care to join me? You have been working a lot and you deserve a break.”

The two sat down with her at the table and began to eat while (f/n) portrayed the action of eating. A few minutes after the Doves were gone, she would surely need to rid her body of this junk. The three talked about the weather and the quality of the food and tea (f/n) had made. For someone who never ate human food, she sure could cook.

“Ma’am, do you mind if I put this on the table?” one of the Doves taunted as he set a bag of meat on the table. The scent filled her nostrils and made her heart pounded painfully twice. It was human meat.

“What is that?” (f/n) asked, not even breaking her composure even though she wanted the meat.

“It’s human flesh. Do you mind if I put it on the table?”

“Of course I do! I don’t want to see something so gory and disgusting!” (f/n) crinkled her nose, acting as a human that  was obviously offended.

“Our apologies ma’am. It seems like everything is normal here. Thank you for the food and drink. We’ll be on our way!”

(f/n) walked them to the door and made sure they were gone before she ran to her bathroom to get rid of all the junk she ate. She had almost started to digest it. As she emptied her stomach, the door to the apartment opened and closed, followed by stuff being thrown against the wall and quick footsteps to the bathroom where she was. The door slammed open and her eyes locked with blue. He was home. Ayato was finally home.

“Are you okay, (f/n)?” he asked, worry obvious in his voice.

“I’m fine. The Doves stopped by, but they determined that we were humans because of my performance. We’re safe, Ayato.”

Ayato sighed in relief, grateful for his lover’s quick thinking. She had saved them yet again, going as far as to even swallow human food that was sure to make her sick if she hadn’t rid her body of all of it. However, Ayato felt bad that she was always saving the two. Not once since he joined Aogiri had he been able to actually protect her from Doves or even other ghouls. She was always taking care of both of them, even though Ayato was gone most of the time.

When she had finished her business and rinsed out her mouth and splashed water on her face, Ayato pulled the shorter ghoul to his body. He hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair. Her hands soothingly rubbed his back, probably attempting to calm the shaking boy down. He didn’t even know he was shaking.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, (f/n)…”

“What are you apologizing for, Aya-kun?”

“I’m never here to protect you! Seeing the blood on the window and knowing that those Doves were in our house made me realize that I’m not able to protect you. I’m so sorry, (f/n). I’m so sorry…”

The shorter ghoul pushed the taller one away, looking up at his face with a soft expression and grateful eyes. Here he was, this busy Aogiri executive, worrying about her. It moved her heart just how much he cared. She had known him since they were both young and the only other person he really worried about was Touka. (f/n) put a hand on his cheeks and rubbed it with her thumb.

“I can handle myself during the day, Aya-kun. As long as you come home to me at night, I’ll always be safe with you.”

Ayato’s hand covered hers as a smile overtook his features. She genuinely cared and loved him, even in this world where it was human against ghoul, human against human, and even ghoul against ghoul. In all the chaos in this world, she was consistently by his side, relying on him as much as he relied on her. She made him feel safe, to be blunt. Now, it was his turn to return  the favor.

“I’ll come home to you ever night then, (f/n).”


End file.
